You Weren't Safe At Work Anyway
by JoeyNathanyl
Summary: You, the night watchman, are to stay guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. What will happen to you once you enter the doors of the establishment? Read on to find out! (Caution: Not for the squeamish or faint of heart!)
1. Night 1

It was at 11 pm that I entered the threshold of the pizzeria. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful. I walked through the doors that led me to the party room, and there I saw... them. The animatronics that I heard every child talk about. Bonnie was standing proudly with his guitar in hand, as if waiting to entertain the daily child. Chica stood opposite of him on stage, awaiting the guests of tomorrow with her trusty cupcake resting in her palm. Foxy, way in the back in Pirate Cove, stood there as he slept the night away. Then... there was Freddy. The main reason the place existed and the main reason kids came here (other than pizza, of course). He looks so magnificent on that stage with the other two accompanying him... Whomever created them did great work.

I looked at my watch and realized I had been taking in the view for forty minutes. I don't have much time left until I have to go to the office, where I was assigned. I don't even know why I was hired to be a guard... It's not like anyone would come here in the middle of the night. What would they steal? The animatronics? The medium amount of money in the register that's barely even enough to buy a car? Shaking my head, I went to explore the rest of the pizzeria with what time I had left.

The first area I try to enter is the kitchen.. but it seemed to be locked. So I went to see the back room. There are several animatronic heads, and even an endoskele- Wait a minute. Why are there no spare heads for Foxy? Odd.. I guess he doesn't... break as easily...? I traverse down the hall to the office, taking note of the posters and whatnot as they pass by. Finally I'm here, with only a minute to spare. I sigh, stretch, and sit in the provided chair. It's not as comfortable as I'd hoped, but I guess it'll keep me awake, so I won't really complain.

As soon as it turns to 12 am in my watch, I'm greeted by a ringing phone. I try to pick it up, but as I reach for it, I realize that it's only a recording. I suddenly hear the voice of the man I talked to on the phone before starting this job. He gave me the pizzeria's greeting for new employees, shortly before telling me... Wait, the animatronics can actually walk? Then he warned me of what might happen if I were to be caught not wearing a suit. Why? It's not like they can see with those eyes... right? Weren't they just there to make the animatronics look more realistic?

3 am struck as the recording of that man ended. I viewed the cameras and found that one of them was missing. I checked the party room and saw Bonnie standing there. Where'd his guitar go? I cycled through the other cameras to see if anything else was amiss. Nothing. No one else moved, nothing else is out of place. I checked the party room agai- wait... He vanished? I cycle through the cameras again and see him looming in the far end of the hallway.

I look back to the cameras and switch to the one on stage. Chica's gone, and I notice that Freddy's looking right at me... or the camera, I should say. Shivers run down my spine as I shake my head and look for Chica in the other camera points. She's... in the bathroom hallway. _Is she going to use the bathroom?_ I joke to myself. I cycle through once more when I hear what sounds like heavy footsteps. I turn my attention to the doors and shine lights in the hallways.. Bonnie's at the door! I slam it down just before he can get a foot in.

After all of this, it's just 5:25. I hear footsteps again. This time, they're trailing away. I use the light to check and see that Bonnie left. It's safe to open up again, thank goodness. Could anything else be amiss in the cameras? I heard a strange whisper saying "Go get him, pirate." ...What? Cycling through, I notice that Foxy has stepped out of Pirate Cove and started down the hallway to me. In a panic, I fail to reach the door in time and he allows himself into the office. My heart is pounding through my ears as I stare at the fox that is slowly walking towards me.

"Yaaargh, so yer the new crew mate that the ol' scaliwag upstairs has sent to watch us, eh?" He says in a makeshift mechanical pirate voice. I nervously nodded my head, backing up as he drew closer. I feel my back hit the wall as he continues. "Well, ye best be knowin' that there are rules here. Yer breakin' one of the big ones, matey." I can't find the words to respond to him, I'm so terrified. The only thing I can manage is a whimper as he grinds his hook down the wall beside me.

I stare into his glowing, lifeless eyes. And just before I fear my life will end by his hand, he backs away and scratches the back of his head. "Err... I'm sorry, me laddy. I didn't mean to scare ye. It's okay for now. Just follow the rules, or I'll make ye regret it tomorrow." With that, he left. His metal feet making clanking sounds as he goes back to his original position. It was then that I realized it just turned 6 am. I guess I got lucky.

I go up the hallway to see Foxy has gone back to sleep, and that Bonnie and Chica were back on stage with Freddy. I say goodbye to Foxy and thank him for not making things too hard on me. Then I start out the door. Tonight was crazy, and I'm guessing that this is just the beginning. I can only imagine how things will turn out tomorrow.


	2. Night 2

I'm back at the pizzeria for a second night, but a tad later than I arrived last time. It's 11:50, mere minutes away from things getting started. I look over on stage to see the animatronics in the same positions I saw them in last night, and it's still astonishing to see them stand so proudly up there, as if there'll never be anything wrong.

I then look over to Foxy, and I swear I see that one of his eyes are open and looking dead at me. A chill ran up my spine and I gulped audibly. His ear twitched, as if it actually functioned the way it would on a normal fox in the wild. I try my best to walk calmly passed him to get to the office, and when out of his line of sight, I find I'm trembling. Did he really frighten me that badly yesterday? I shrug it off and sit in that waiting chair in the office. I notice that it's just a minute before midnight, which leaves me a few moments to collect myself.

My relaxation is cut short by the phone. Another recording? After the ringing stops, my suspicion is confirmed. The man talking, this time warns me of the blind spots outside the doors and that Freddy and the others become more active the longer I stay at this job. Does that mean...? I worriedly check my cameras and look in Pirate Cove. Foxy has yet to poke his head out. Okay, so I'm good for now. The recording ended. I check my watch... Barely even 2 am. I sigh and check the stage. Looks like Chica's gone, so I cycle through to find her. Bathroom again? _Geez, Chica._ I joke, _Do you hold in your... um... oil all day?_ I laugh pathetically as I realize how terrible my joke was. I look at the other cameras, and Bonnie's moved. I already know he's in the... No? Not the party room?

I check other cameras, and notice something before seeing Bonnie is in the janitor's closet. Was that... Foxy? I check back. It is! It looks like he might be on his way soon. "I'll make ye regret it tomorrow." I recall him saying. What could he have meant? Surely, he doesn't mean to do me harm... right? I shake my head as the clock ticks on and nothing interesting happens. Then... I hear runni- oh crap, it's Foxy, isn't it? I hurriedly check the hallway camera and see him running at what I imagine to be top speed, and right before I put the viewer down, I hear him.

"I thought I told ye to follow the rules, landlubber." He threatens, walking towards me in the same manner he did yesterday. Sweat trails down my face as I find myself between him and the wall yet again. "Wait a minute. What be yer malfunction, matey? Why are ya leaking?" All I can do is stare at him, my mind erased for the moment from fear. "I asked ye a question, lad." I snapped back into reality and studdered "I-It's just s-sweat..."

He tilts his head, as if confounded by such a simple statement, then lifts it back up. "Yer an odd one." I look at him, a bit more confident to form words. "Not really. I'm only human." He steps back for a minute before grinning - at least... I think he's grinning. "Then prove it, lad. Take yer shirt off." Taken aback by such an order, I asked why. "To see if yer bein' truthful, of course." Hesitantly, I did as he asked, still questioning his motives.

Now that my torso is bare and my shirt is in my sweaty hands, he onces me over before placing his cold metallic hand on my stomach and presses in. "Yar... Ye weren't fibbin' after all." His hand then hovers over my chest, and I can just barely feel the icy chill coming from it. "What have we here?" His downward stare pulls my attention to my hardening nipples. I turn away in awkward embarrassment. "I'm just cold, is all." I tell him.

I notice his ears twitch. If ever there were a way for him to be smiling ear to ear, this would be the time for it as he claims "I know a way to warm ye right up, matey. Come here." Curiosity overtakes me as I walk to him. As soon as I'm mere inches away from him, I notice his arms snake around me and pull me closer. A hug? No... No, his hands are trailing lower and lower until they reach my lower back. "F-Foxy?" I muttered "What... what are you doing?" I nearly jump as I feel his hand find it's way underneath my pants and softly grab my rear. He rubs my back as he does so with the smoother end of his hook and tries to reassure me that it's okay.

I want to be turned loose so I can continue my job, but I can't break from his hold. One of his metallic fingers finds its way to my pucker and I let out a yelp in surprise as he prods and rubs around it. While he does so, I can swear I can feel something poking the front of my abdomen. I manage to pull back a couple inches when what I see is... No, it can't be... I touch the length of it and it seems to throb. It is! Foxy somehow sports a metallic penis. I look up at him, and after a few quiet moments of fiddling with the odd thing protruding from his loins... I could almost swear I can hear him breathing... PANTING, even.

"F-Foxy?" I question, utterly confused at the whole situation. He looks down at me while still working around my tail hole, nips my ear, and whispers "Please don't stop, lad. Yer warm hand feels far better than my cold hook." I blink a couple times in amazement. Did he just... Can he actually...? No. It's impossible for a robot, right? I look down again and the shaft inbetween his legs is actually leaking small droplets of pre. I have an inkling of what he intends to do, and I can't help but shudder at the thought. The bastard wants to MATE!

"Why are ya shivering, lad? Are ye nervous?" He asked, his rod poking a touch harder every time his finger tries pressing inward. A soft moan escapes my mouth from the pressure on both sides. For an animatronic, he actually does well at teasing. I then feel his hands remove themselves from around me as he attempts at unfastening my pants and pulls them down, slowly.

I watched as he circled my now naked body like a wolf would its prey. And although his eyes usually seem without a spark of life, I almost feel like I can see intense fire and lust in them right now. His twitching member seems to be 8 to 9 inches, profusely leaking pre at this point and possibly being at full length. "Foxy... Why are you doing this?" I asked, barely even aware of why I question him. Without skipping a beat, he answered "I want yer body, mate." My eyes widened a bit at the sudden admission. "Ye have no idea how _hard_ it is being a robotic fox that can't get any from the kids or adults that visit, especially when half of 'em thinks yer scary."

I look back at him as he continues eyeing me. It's true, and I never will have that experience. I actually feel sorry for him. I walked closer to him and hugged him, our shafts rubbing together from the soft embrace. "Will ye cure what ails me tonight, lad?" He says, holding me tighter. I sigh and nod, slowly turning around and bending over the chair. Mere seconds pass before I feel the tip of his metallic phallus breach the outer rings of my backdoor. Trying my best to relax at the intrusion, I sigh and take a few deep breaths before feeling him slide completely inside me.

I feel him shudder as he rests himself in my colon before nearly pulling all the way out, only to push it back in. I hear him sigh as he starts a steady pace. I can't hold back the soft moans coming from my lips, and it seems he can't either as he starts to quicken. "So good... It's so warm and tight here." I hear him whisper. After a few minutes, it starts feeling incredible, so I turn my head to look up behind me. "Y-You... can go harder... i-if you want, F-Foxy." I say between breathy moans. He nods and does just that, grabbing hold of my body and setting me down on the floor while we're still connected.

He redoubles and starts pounding into me. The sensations are so.. amazing. If not for the soft analplay and dryhumping I received prior to this, I'd swear he were a virgin from the little story he told. But I digress. It feels so good, I can't think straight. I assure you anyone in the pizzeria could hear the sounds of me begging for more of Foxy's tool, the way it presses my insides so expertly. I can feel the pressure of my climax building inside me, and with the way he's pounding away, I'd say he's close too. After a final scream in ecstasy, I shoot my load on the floor below me, which causes my anal walls to tighten up around him. Shortly after, he climaxes as well, filling me up greatly with what I hope is actually semen and not oil.

I lose my balance and fall into the pool of my own juices, with Foxy shortly following suit, struggling to catch his breath. "That... That was so... great... Thanks for... yer help, laddy." I smile and return the gesture, resting a bit before looking at the time. 5:58 am... I sigh and tell Foxy he has to go back to Pirate Cove. After he leaves, I clean up the mess from me and the floor before putting my clothes back on and heading down the hallway. I look over at Foxy to see he's fast asleep and that his pseudo-penis has disappeared. Then I start for the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Bonnie staring, seemingly appalled, at Foxy. I shake my head and move on. _Tonight wasn't so bad, after all. I wonder what awaits me tomorrow?_ I wonder to myself.


	3. Night 3

**Author's notes: Yes, I know it's been almost a year since my last chapter... but I had other things to worry about. And yes, I know this chapter isn't dirty in the slightest, but fear not! Your lovely twisted minds will get what they want quite soon!~**

* * *

Yet another night to start at the restaurant. It's 11:50 again, same time I arrived last night. I sigh as I enter the doors. I'm almost excited to be here tonight. Who knows what will happen? As I walk by, I look over at Foxy and see he's not awake just yet... but Bonn- Why are Bonnie and Freddy looking at me like I'm some sort of appetizer? Turning my head, I walk on and pretend I didn't see them. I manage to get to the office a tad earlier, thanks to those two. 11:56pm, my watch says. Soon...

When the clock strikes midnight, I'm, again, greeted by a recording. Apparently, I'm doing better than some others that tried this job. He spitballs some ideas to not get "caught" and then withdraws the idea... What, like I'd try playing dead anyhow? I'd end up... wait, what was that sound? I heard... laughter. I check the camera to see-no... You're kidding. FREDDY'S OFFSTAGE? Oh no... I check the other cameras, and Bonnie's right outside my door. I close it without a second thought. I hear running. I know it's Foxy, but I can't risk letting Bonnie in. He might actually kill me. I hear knocking shortly after the sound of running stops. After it stops, I hear a group of footsteps going away. I check and see that Bonnie's gone and Foxy's back in Pirate Cove... He looks a little sad. "Sorry, dude." I whisper softly to the camera.

Before I know it, it's 4:30 and Freddy and Bonnie are both outside my door. I only have a handful of power left... If I dont let one of them in, I risk being out of power. I let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly let Bonnie in. As soon as he's able to fixate his eyes on me, he says "That pirate tells me you're an interesting guy to hang with... And that you're different from us. Care to tell me what he means?"

I stare at him, almost panicked. He's different from Foxy, and sure to be less forgiving... What even do I say? Gathering up a bit of courage, I spit it out. "I'm not one of you. I'm... I'm just a human. Please don't put me into a suit... I'm no endoskeleton." Hoping my words will be caught, I move a step forward and slowly breathe out. He looks at me closely, an ear flopping over like only a rabbit's can. To reassure him, I begin to unbutton my shirt and say "Touch my skin as proof," hoping he'll do as Foxy did and believe me. He did just that, humming in question as he squished my stomach and the more fleshy parts of my arms. What's he thinking? I almost blurt out while I watch him examine what little skin I'm allowing to be revealed.

"I see." He claimed. "I'll still have to take this up with the boss. It's his decision whether or not to suit you, not ours." When he finished that statement, a loudly audible gulp escaped from me.

"Y-You mean Freddy... Right? W-What are the odds that he'll not put me in a suit?"

Bonnie chuckled as he watched me nervously rebutton my shirt. "You're afraid of a giant robotic teddy bear? I mean, of course you _should_ be. He's our leader, after all. As for the chances of him not stuffing you into a suit, well... Again, that's his decision. It's not looking good for you, though." He sighed as he took another look at me, a glow slightly being emitted from his endoskeleton eyes. "Then again... Maybe you could convince him otherwise...?"

We both hear the bell chime, and he offers to escort me to the main exit. I pass him up on the offer, afraid that if Freddy were to see another of his friends being all "buddy-buddy" with me, he would kill me for sure. I checked to make sure they were all accounted for on stage before I finally took my leave, glancing at each of them before passing through the threshold of that not-so-innocent pizzeria.


	4. Night 4

**Author's notes: Back again! I made the suspense of the whole "Who's gonna try and get in" shorter in this one and the next one for one reason: It's like that in the game, too. If you charming readers haven't noticed already, I'm trying to stay as close to the game's layouts as possible... except the guard ISN'T getting killed if he gets caught... He gets ravaged. So... yeah... Just keep that all in mind~  
**

**Also... Sidenote: I just realized that I made Freddy make a pun... Cuz, you know... the guy fucked Foxy XD "hooking up" lmao**

* * *

Back again for another night at this somewhat questionable establishment. As I pass by the stage, I see Freddy staring at me as if he were planning something. I shake my head and continue on down to the office. It's almost time for my shift to start, so I sit in a chair as I wait, resting my feet on the wall and waiting for the recording to play. It's when it does actually start playing that I realize something's wrong. He sounds panicked. There's knocking in the recording, and with each round of it, he sounds more nervous. He tells me to check the suits in the back room when I can... I then hear an ungodly groaning sound before the recording is abruptly ended.

I checked the door before bringing my camera up. Bonnie's there, so I slam it down. I hear laughter already... Freddy's offstage again. I looked at the camera and saw that he was in the dining area. Then I check Pirate's cove, and Foxy seems to be coming. I check the door again and Bonnie's still there. Looks like Foxy'll have to go back to his stage, then. When he knocked, he took a great deal of power. Wait, how? I'm at 48% and it's only 1am. I heard footsteps. Did Bonnie finally decide to leave? ..Nope. Then.. I check the other door and Chica's there. I close the door and I start to panic. I heard Freddy laugh again and I check to see where he is. The hallway... He's close. This can't be happening. I'm going to run out of power for sure this time. _Please go away, Chica._ I think to myself. Almost as if hearing my thoughts, she leaves. I sigh heavily, thanking the gods above I'll last a bit longer. The sound of running pulls me back to reality. Foxy's trying again? I look to the door and... of course Bonnie's still there.. Why not? Foxy knocks on the door, shaking more power from me.

Just as Bonnie leaves moments later, I run out of power. I drop to my knees and begin to sob. "I'm dead" I whisper. "I'm going to die by the cold hands of Freddy Fazbear..." Freddy peers into the door and stares at me. "Why are ya so upset, buddy?" I hear him say. I look up at him through blurry eyes and try to collect myself to respond, but it just leaves me to hang my head again and cry harder. Freddy walked up to me and patted my back. "Bonn told me what happened. He told me that you showed him and Foxy both proof that you weren't an endoskeleton." I wiped my eyes and looked up at him with hope in my heart. "However..." He continued. "You know you shouldn't be messing around with any of us. Bonn told me what you and Foxy did. That it was the reason we kept hearing such strange and... admittedly alluring sounds coming from here the other night."

My eyes widened as he grabbed me by the shirt, lifted me up to a standing position, and almost growled. "Even a human like you should know that it's against the rules anywhere to be 'hooking up' with any co-workers. In a technical sense, you work with us. Even if you are a human, you still broke an important rule." My heart throbbed in fear as I tried to look away, only to have his cold hands jerk my head to face him again. "W-What are you going to do to me...?" I asked.

He laughed and let go before speaking in a tone that rattled my soul. "I'm going to show you just how bad you screwed up, buddy. You want to 'play' with us like that? Let me give an example of why you should follow the rules." In a heartbeat, I found myself against the wall, being roughly kissed by him. I soon feel one cold hand running along the length of my torso, while the other has pinned my hands above my head. I didn't know Freddy was... So forceful. Before I can get a full understanding of my situation, he pushes me onto my knees where his metallic dong is already being presented, literally rock hard and throbbing. He slowly pulls me in and commands "Lick it."

I was hesitant, letting it just barely rub my lips as I looked up at him, the fear easily visible in my eyes. With an impatient grunt, he thrust himself into my throat. It hurt, as if my mouth was being stabbed. I managed to pull myself away soon after he bottomed out in the farthest parts of my throat, and I desperately gasped for air. "I didn't say you could take your mouth off." Scared he'll ram me again, I shyly start to lick along his length, trying to do what I can to prevent his wrath. Then, when I feel I'm ready, I take it into my mouth. I felt a bit of confidence when I heard a near surprised gasp escape from him, and I suckled it, tasting his sweet juices lightly drip onto my tongue. I can't help but moan around the intrusion in my mouth when I feel him start to gently rock his hips and place a hand on my head.

After a while, he starts almost humping my face, the way his hips are going. But I don't care. I'm too drunk in the moment... in the pleasure that he's spreading to me. Without conscious thought, I grab a hold of his hips and start to take him deeper and deeper into my mouth as his thrusts get faster. I don't want to stop now. He tastes amazing. I can feel my eyes roll to the back of my head when he bottoms out again. I don't try to pull away this time. No,_ this time_, I'm trying my damnedest to take him even deeper. I want more. Before I know it, he's thrusting again, hard and fast. Each time he hits the back of my throat, I moan. I've almost completely lost the ability to think. What is it about sucking him off that feels almost more incredible than when I was pleasuring Foxy? My thoughts were interrupted. With a last jerk of his hips, he pulls out just quick enough for half of his climax to hit the back of my throat, and the rest to cover my face.

He smiled when he heard the chime, staring back at me just before going through the doorway that probably would have kept him at bay earlier on. "Best to remember to do your job properly tomorrow... Guard." He said, chuckling. Moments after I clean myself off, I headed out, looking at Freddy before I left. When I caught him looking back at me, I turned away in a bit of embarrassment. I can't believe I let myself get caught up in that. The way he acted before he left, I doubt I can even imagine how screwed up tomorrow will be.


	5. Night 5

I fear for my life tonight. It's the end of the week. I know I should be happy that I'm getting paid after today, but after all of the events that transpired... I take a deep breath as I go through the doors one last time. I swear that, after tonight, I'm never coming back here during the night again. I have a few minutes to spare before my shift starts tonight. Avoiding eye contact with any of them, I head to the bathroom to wash my face and ease my nerves. Back to the party room. This time I can't help the urge to look at them. All asleep.. Except for Freddy. Figured as much. I walk up to him and force a smile before claiming "You won't get me tonight, Fazbear." With that, I walk towards the office for my last night here.

Something... or someone must have screwed with the recording machine. All I hear is garble and odd speech. I looked to the cameras even before the call ended. Chica's gone, Bonnie... And Foxy's poking his head out already. I sit for a few moments before checking them again. Bonnie's in the closet, Chica's in the kitchen... and it seems Freddy's already made it to his spot in the bathroom. Foxy's not quite out of the Cove yet, but he's getting there. I heard Freddy's laugh, and then saw that he was in the hallway. It was then that I realized I screwed up. Foxy just ran and appeared in my doorway. "Hey, Foxy." I said. Then I noticed he was holding something.. It was long, and black... I'm pretty sure it's a kind of cloth. I chuckle at him. "Trying new things, are we?"

"I'm sorry 'bout this, lad..." He said as he tied the cloth over my eyes. I try to reach to him to stop him and ask what's happening, but I couldn't find him. I feel a weight on my head, a hand... and I'm forced to my knees yet again. I sniff the air out of curiosity. I know that scent, and I feel my mouth water at the thought. Freddy's standing in front of me. He gently pulls my head in to entice me to start sucking him again. Like a fool, I did. It made chills go up my spine as that taste found its way to my tongue again. I moaned around it as I sucked it in earnest. Before I could get used to it, I was pulled up, and he kissed me. "Come with me." He ordered, taking my hand. I followed him, unsure of his motives. Next thing I know, I hear a door close and lock... I feel around for a bit. I'm... in the backstage room? I feel so many heads near the walls. "Freddy... What are we doing here?" I inquired.

I could feel him starting to tear at my shirt as he began to speak. "You seemed pretty eager to have me down your throat again. You haven't learned your lesson, have you?" I feel my cheeks heat up when he said that. I gasped when I felt him run his hand under my pants, only for them to be torn off. He pressed on my head again. "You know what to do, right?" I was shaking, unsure what he wanted from me tonight. He tugged at my hair. "Well? Isn't this what you wanted?" I nodded, taking him in. He loosened his grip on my hair as I went on, replacing his rough actions with a bit of gentle nudging. Suddenly, I felt him pull away, then pick me up. Before he put me back down on what I'm pretty sure is the table, on my back, I heard harsh clanging. I smiled, thinking to myself that Freddy shouldn't be so rough with those heads. One of his friends might end up looking banged up.

My thoughts were distracted by him bringing my head off the side of the table and shoving his member deep in my mouth. I moaned, immediately grabbing his hips for leverage. When I started sucking him off again, I felt his cold hands run up and down the length of my torso. I sort of got goosebumps when I felt his hand start to stroke my shaft. I moaned around him, enjoying the attention he was giving me. Just when I was starting to get into it, he went away from my loins and removed himself from my mouth. I playfully whined at him "Why'd you stop, Freddy?" He lifted me to a sitting position and kissed me hard. Within moments into it, I felt him unravel my blindfold. When it fell in my lap, I saw Freddy stroking himself and staring me up and down."Tell me, human." He began. "Do you want more of me?"

That question made my heart throb. I almost feel like I should be ashamed of myself. I never thought an animatronic could turn me on as much as he did. I looked right into his deep blue eyes and kissed him. "Please, Freddy..." I begged "I don't want more of you. I _need_ more." He laid me back down and made a slow trail of kisses down my stomach, teasing me to no end when he got near my loins by going back where he started. "Freddy..." I moaned. He lifted his head up, staring straight at me. "Please give it to me, Freddy. I need to feel you." He lowered a hand to my rear end and started to prod my entrance. My breath shuddered when his finger was replaced by the dripping head of his phallus. He circled it and smeared pre all over it just before sliding just the head in. I bit my lip and looked up at him as he slowly inched himself all the way in. Lust had already far more than taken over the both of us and we're barely even getting started. Without warning, he started thrusting deep inside me.

I screamed for him as he continued his onslaught to my insides. Having him toy with me earlier had me incredibly turned on, and any pain that I felt when he first pushed himself inside has already more than just melted into intense pleasure. Any pain left over felt amazing, it mixed with that pleasure so well. It took me longer than I care to admit to realize we were being watched. The others were in the room with us, watching us and playing with themselves. I didn't even care. Freddy was making me feel like I was in heaven and I didn't want it to end. Soon, he picked me up and slammed me against the wall, still managing to stay inside. He kissed me hard and bit my lip as he thrusted even harder into me. I could feel that familiar pressure boiling inside me. I held tight around his neck and screamed for him again as I came, my fluids splattering on the both of us.

A few moments later, he pulled out and bent me over the table, ramming himself back inside. I screamed and moaned as he continued pounding me. My screams of ecstasy were soon muffled by the member of what I imagine can only be known as Golden Freddy. Eager to get as much pleasure and satisfaction that I could, I sucked him in earnest, moaning around him while my colon was being worked on, stroking myself while it all happened. Soon, he emptied out in my mouth, only for his load to disappear down my throat. I lost all sense of thought and I really couldn't care less. Everything just felt so incredibly amazing. I felt Freddy's thrusts get shorter and quicker. I knew he was going to climax soon, and I was desperate for it to happen, and for me to go with him over the edge. I stroked faster and ground my hips into him, biting my lip as my pleasure grew to impossible heights. When it all came crashing down, I cried "Please, Freddy! Please stuff me!" He did just that, releasing load after pent-up load. My eyes rolled back as he filled me to the brim.

At that moment, I could hear the chime of 6am, but I didn't care. I rolled onto my back on the table, panting and stroking myself again while I spread my legs. "Still... want more..." I muttered, staring at Freddy with pleading, hazed eyes. He smiled at me and looked over to Bonnie. Next thing I knew, Bonnie was having a go at me, thrusting in deep and fast, making sure to keep Freddy's load plugged in. I gestured for Freddy to come closer to me. When he did, I brought his hips to where they were right in front of my face and I licked and sucked his length until it was nice and clean. I was pleased to find that my actions made him hard again. I started to suck him off once more, moaning around him as Bonnie emptied his own load into me. His climax managed to get me off again. Freddy pulled away from my mouth to get a better view of my loins. He chuckled when he discovered I had leaked a copious amount of his and Bonnie's fluids onto the floor. "Do you_ still_ want more?" He asked. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Just help me to release one more time, Freddy... Please." I said. He was only happy to oblige, thrusting into me again and taking my member in his hand, stroking it almost in time with his thrusts. I moaned over and over, completely deprived of thought and reason. The only thing I cared about was Freddy pleasuring me and himself until we've both been satisfied. With a final scream of his name, I came for the last time. Freddy followed, filling me up once more while kissing me. The last thing I saw was the blurry visage of his incredibly sexy blue eyes. After that, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was at my apartment. "Was it all a dream?" I ask myself. I look over to see a top hat on my night stand. Under it was my check, a pink slip saying I got fired for "tampering with the animatronics", and a picture of Freddy kissing me on the cheek while I was unconscious on the table and covered near head to toe with semen. I smiled and shook my head at that. It wasn't a dream, then. On the back of the picture, it wrote:

** We had a great time with you this past week. If you ever want to "play" with us again, **

** you only need to come here at night, after the doors close for the public. I'll unlock the door for you if you knock.**

** With much love, and so much more, **

** Freddy Fazbear &amp; Friends**


	6. Night 6

**Author's Note: So many references! lol I wonder how many people can find them all. Give ya a hint: a couple of them are technically bits of songs... One of them being Adam Lambert... And the other being Fall Out Boy. Anyway... Enjoy reading!~**

* * *

I didn't think I'd want to go back, but I do. I left my apartment in the pouring rain, running with that picture in my jean pocket and my heart trying to rip through my now drenched white T-shirt. I finally reach the pizzeria, panting. I calm myself and knock on the entry door. I see a shadow creep up with glowing animatronic eyes. When the door unlocks and opens, I smile as the figure reveals itself as Freddy. "We knew you'd come back. We've been expecting you... buddy." He said, smiling back. As he walked me to the party room, I noticed him staring at me. He knows what he wants. Hell, I know what he wants, and I know he's staring at my near-transparent shirt. He sits me down in a singled out chair near the stage and ties my hands behind me. Before I can ask of his intentions, he kisses me, running his hand slowly up my chest... before ripping my shirt off by the collar.

He called for Foxy, chuckling when the fox quickly made it to his side. Just after Foxy appeared, he stared at me through hungry eyes. Without a moment's delay, he walked up to me and dragged his hook across my chest. I managed to hold in a scream of agony as I stared directly into his eyes. He tore the rest of my shirt off and ran his hook down the more sensitive parts of my arms. I couldn't stop my wails from the pain that time. Inbetween the scrapes, I heard Freddy say "Do you like it when Foxy hurts you?" It was then that I looked down to notice that I was incredibly hard. I looked away, my cheeks burning with my embarrassment. Freddy lifted me from the chair and kissed me. "You want me to stuff you again, don't you?" He whispered, the arousal clear in his voice. I grabbed his shaft and rubbed it against mine, chuckling. "What else would I come here for?" He groaned from the pressure and his breath trembled. I grinned at him as I continued. "This time, I'm here for your entertainment."

He laid me down on the nearby table and started kissing my neck, letting his hands explore my skin. I bucked my hips when I felt his fingers wrap around my length, teasing and stroking it a bit before releasing it, almost laughing when he heard me whine. He turned me over and ran his hand along my bottom before giving a harsh slap. "Are you ready for me?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He spread me apart for easier access and thrust himself in hard. I wanted to scream, but just before I was able to, Foxy rammed himself in my mouth. It didn't take long for it to feel good this time. I don't care how deep Freddy's going, or how hard for that matter. I love the way he hurts me. I can feel my entrance getting wetter from the pre Freddy's pushing into me. It only encourages him to pound faster into me. I moan around Foxy's tool while he drags his hook along my back time after time. I can only imagine how many scratch marks I have on me by now.

I already feel it coming, and I jerk my head up and away from Foxy as I scream in ecstasy and spill a light mixture of blood and semen onto the floor. Wait... blood? I reach and touch my back while Freddy continues on. My hand is striped in red. Foxy went that hard into my back? It didn't even hurt! I laugh to myself before going back down on Foxy. Before I could get release again, Freddy pulled himself out quickly, eliciting a sharp gasp from me. He pulled my still bound arms until I was standing, and he turned me towards him to kiss me again. "You love the thought of me splitting you apart, don't you? You want it bad, human." I smirked at him and kissed his nose. "You do, too. Your voice makes it all too obvious... Fazzy." I retorted. He groaned and pulled me towards the stage, before laying down and stroking himself. Foxy nudged me and gestured for me to get on top of Freddy.

When I straddled him and was just barely hovering over him, he pulled me down and started pounding into me again. "I want you... to call me... that again." He said between thrusts. I leaned down and kissed him as he kept going. "Oh, Fazzy.." I moaned "You feel so amazing, you know that?" He went in harder, almost growling against my ear. I screamed when I felt Bonnie push in with Freddy. To my surprise, they were both able to keep the pace going. I climaxed again, my screams of agony soon being replaced with pleas and moaning. As if to shut me up, Foxy shoved himself into my mouth once again. I literally couldn't think at this point. All I could focus on was the two shafts in my rear and the one I was sucking on as if desperate for its owner's juices. I've become their plaything, and I didn't care. I climaxed over and over as they worked themselves on me.

The first animatronic to actually finish was Foxy, who completely covered my face in his semen, running his hook across my cheek afterwards for good measure. Not gonna lie... It kinda stung when his juices ran over the cut he made. It wouldn't be long until I would be filled again. Bonnie and Freddy were both getting faster. Bonnie managed to release quite a few minutes before his leader, shooting his spunk as deep as he possibly can before pulling out and letting Freddy finish me off. With a buck of his hips, Freddy rolled me over to where we were in missionary. He kissed me and forced himself to go slower. When I asked why he decided to change his pace, he just kissed me again. He raised his head back up and stared into my eyes. "I want this time to be special." He wrapped his arms around me and his hips rolled, his length pressing at impossibly sensitive areas. I moaned, moving with him. When he felt he was ready, he started going faster and harder once more, kissing me as he began filling me up again. I rolled my head back and came with him. "Oh, Freddy! I'm-" I cried out, spilling my load onto my stomach.

After he pulled out, Freddy laid beside me, hugging me close. "You're different from the other guards. I didn't know a human could make me want to be... so passionate. I didn't even know a human could be interested in us like the way you are." I blushed and rested my head on his chest, almost swearing I could hear a heartbeat. "...Well, to be honest..." I started "I never thought I could like you guys like this, either. It just sort of.. happened." Before I could get used to cuddling him, Freddy got up and said it was time to leave. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, hugging him just before heading out the door. When I turned to look back, I saw Freddy relock the door and wink at me.


	7. Night 7

**Author's Notes (final): I'm so glad I'm finally finished writing this! ...And I'm surprised I could come up with an ending I actually love. It's the perfect happy ending, in my opinion. He got stuffed into a suit, but it was his choice and he survived the night. Good for him! :D**

**Also: ****Mr. Cawthon, if I ever manage to convince you to read this story, I just ****want to thank you... Not just for taking the time out of your ****undoubtedly busy schedule to read this, but for creating Freddy Fazbear. ****Thanks to you... If I ever get lonely, I can just look into that cuddly teddy bear's eyes ****and know he loves me.. You know, because he loves everyone. It's in his ****programming, after all. :)**

* * *

I can't believe I still want to return to them. My back is still sore from all of Foxy's scratch marks... and my arse is even more so. Maybe I can just hang out with them tonight. But I still want to see them...To see Freddy. I sigh and walk up to the door, knocking on it. Bonnie answers it this time. When he opens it, I look up at him. "The boss is sleeping right now. You can't play with us tonight." I shook my head and smiled. "That's okay. I really just wanted to see you guys again." He smiled back at me and invited me in. We walked to the party room and sat down. Moments later, Chica came in with a freshly made pizza. She smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "I'm glad to see you here again." She said, sitting down across from me. "Freddy really seems to like you. You're all he talks about when the kids aren't here." Hearing that made me smile like an idiot.

I took a slice of pizza and looked at the bird for a minute. She rolled her eyes at my confused expression. "We figured you'd be hungry when you got here, so Freddy told me to fix you something to eat just before he went to sleep." I chuckled as I started eating, then I looked up at Freddy, who stood alone up on stage. "He's been thinking about me, too..." I whispered to myself. Bonnie overheard and smirked. "And why wouldn't he? He's had so much fun, thanks to you. You really are an intriguing human being. It shouldn't be much of a surprise to know that he likes you." I rubbed Bonnie's head between his ears and smiled at him. After finishing a third slice, I wiped my mouth and started walking towards the stage.

I climbed up, walking a bit closer to Freddy. When I was a couple inches away from him, I hugged him, sighing as I rested my head on his cold chest. Within minutes, I felt his arms wrap around me. I looked up to see his eyes were now open. "I missed you." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead. My heart leaped. "I missed you too, Fazzy." I whispered, hugging him tighter. He let go of me and took my hand just so we would sit beside one another in the farthest part of the stage. "How did it end up like this?" I asked. "When was it that I fell in love? All we've been doing was having sex. It was just supposed to be for fun. When did it get so serious?" He looked down at me and smiled, holding me closer. "It's strange for me, too. I mean... I'm a robot. I'm not even programmed for this kind of love, and yet... I can feel it."

I looked up at him and smiled. I saw a spark of compassion in his eyes as he kissed me. "This time, tonight..." I started "..everything we do is for love." He nodded and continued on. As our passion grew, I stripped, feeling his hands run along my body as I did so. When I was stark naked, his lips made it to my neck and his hand to my loins. He didn't tease me this time. No, he enjoyed the sounds I made from his actions too much to stop playing with me. He nipped at my collar bone before stroking faster. Before long, I was grinding my hips into his hand, panting and moaning like a dog in heat. He hasn't even gotten inside me yet and he was already driving my sanity away with what he was doing. He kissed me as he pumped my climax out of me. When it had ebbed off, he looked into my eyes and smiled at me.

He pulled me back up and held me close, sharing another passionate kiss with me. My heart was racing. I can't believe I've fallen so hard. Not just for a bear, but for an animatronic bear. Soon, he was between my legs, kissing me while he gently pushed himself inside. I moaned into it, wrapping my arms around him. When he started moving, our eyes locked onto each other. Staring into those incredible blue eyes while he's taking me... I felt so high from his love. I've never felt such burning passion like this before, and I was on cloud nine because of it. He started to thrust harder and deeper, chuckling when he felt me tighten up a bit. It wasn't long before I would release again. When I did, he kissed me, rolling us over after it ended. I rocked my hips into his shaft, letting my head fall back as the pleasure took me over.

"Oh, Fazzy.." I moaned "I love you so much." He pulled me down and kissed me, returning my words. It felt so good to have him inside me like this again. It's not just sex this time... No. Sex isn't this hot and amazing and... breath-taking. We're making love this time, and I know he's feeling just as wonderful as I am right now. I feel like I could just melt from how hot he's got me. His movements soon got faster, signalling he was getting close. When he climaxed, I arched my back, screaming in ecstasy as I came with him. As he came down from his orgasmic high, he kissed me hard. I then climbed off, laying beside him and cuddling him once again. "You're so incredible, Fazzy." I told him. He hugged me closer, kissing my forehead. "I could say the same about you, buddy." He said, chuckling. As I began regaining the ability to breathe properly, I rose up a bit and stared into his eyes again, sighing. "I wish I could stay with you guys forever. It's too bad I have to leave soon."

"Not necessarily..." I heard Bonnie say. I looked over to him and questioned him. I saw his eyes move toward Freddy, and I followed them. "Bonn's right, you know. There _is_ a way for you to stay. I can't guarantee it'll end well, though." He said, running his hand across my cheek. "It'll probably hurt. I don't think you'll like the idea." I smiled and looked up at him. "You're talking about... putting me into a suit, right?" He nodded and my smile faded. I looked away for a minute and sighed before focusing again on Freddy's eyes. "If it's for you, Freddy... If it's what you want... How can I say no?" He hugged me tight and I felt him shaking.

"Freddy...?" I asked. He turned me loose and looked at me through sad eyes. "Just remember.." He whispered, his voice trembling. "Whatever happens... Even if you don't make it out alive... I'll always love you, buddy." I smiled at him, stood up and took his hand, bringing him to a standing position. When he was fully up, I led him to the backstage room. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's time, Freddy. I know you'll be gentle. I trust you." I said. "...Stuff me." He sat me down on the table and moved his fingers over my eyes, asking me to close them, which I did. It wouldn't be long until I'd be in a world of pain. Piece after piece of the suit was shoved onto me. The rich smell of blood soon filled the room. I opened my eyes just before I saw him go after a spare head of his own. He smiled and kissed me, whispering an "I love you" before roughly pushing it onto my head. Soon after, I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was still on the table in the back room. I looked through blurry, unfocusing eyes at my hands. Brown.. Metallic.. I stood up, almost falling over a moment later. When I looked around, even on the floor... There was no blood. It must have been cleaned up. When I finished regaining my balance, I opened the door. Bonnie's ears flopped and perked back up. "Hey!' He exclaimed. "Glad to see ya, new guy!" Foxy looked over to me, laughing as only a pirate can. "Yer finally awake, matey! Welcome to the crew!" he said. I looked towards the stage to catch Freddy just waking up. He stepped off and walked towards me, hugging me. "You had me worried for a while, buddy. You've been offline for days. We thought you were dead, to be honest." I hugged him back as much as I could. He let go, his ear twitching a bit. "Does it still hurt?" I nodded and smiled. "It's okay, Fazzy... I love you." I said before kissing him. "Now we can be together... Forever."


End file.
